Six Months
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Written for the maramac's sex at an airport prompt.


**Name:** Six Months

**Author: **blondezilla90

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Rachel

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me, if they would the show would be on HBO and Cory and Lea would be naked the entire hour.

**Summary: **Written for the maramac's sex at an airport prompt.

**A/N: **So Mara I hoped you enjoy the fic and thank you so much for betaing as well =D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel had knots in her stomach as she looked at the destination board, nervously biting her lip. She knew it was ridiculous to arrive at the airport two hours early and wait for Finn, but the anticipation and excitement to see him again had proved too much to handle even for her. It had been six months since she'd last seen him in person, because college kicked both of their butts.

She missed Finn terribly but she kept telling herself that in less than six months the two of them would graduate and could finally be together. They had already decided that Finn was going to move to New York City with her; he had already applied for jobs in advance. And just in case, they had saved up some money to secure at least their first months together.

She looked down at her watch and bit her lip yet again: Another thirty minutes till Finn was going to land. With a sigh she walked over to the seats near the board, plopping down and taking out her iPhone, checking her mails. She smiled as she spotted a mail Finn sent and clicked on it, her face lighting up even more as she read it:

"_I am online in like...the sky...oh my god Rachel...we're almost there. I cannot wait to see you baby and rip those clothes of your body and not leave the room for a week." _

Rachel shifted in her seat and crossed her legs, pressing them tighter together. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but it seemed everything was setting her off these days. She felt her panties grow damp and she sighed, putting her phone away. It wasn't like she hadn't had sex in a while, because let's face it she was a young adult and she had needs. But as amazing as Skype sex dates could be, it just was not the same. She missed Finn's body so much. She loved it when he was on top of her and pressed her into the mattress, grinding himself against her while nibbling at her ear lobe.

A tiny groan escaped her throat and her eyes shot open, looking around. The airport wasn't too crowded since it was almost midnight. She shifted once again and jumped as she saw the first people arrive at baggage claim. Her heart thumping, she walked around excitedly, waiting for Finn to finally show up. But as more and more people came out and there was yet no sign of him, Rachel grew more frustrated. Most people had already collected their bags. She hoped nothing had happened to him. Worry started to spread in her guts and she took her phone out, quickly dialing his number.

"Come on..pick up...pick uppp...," she sighed, nervously. Suddenly the sound of herself singing Faithfully filled the air and she spun around: There Finn was standing, his cell phone in his hand. Rachel almost dropped her own in shock, but then ran towards him. Finn laughed out loud and dropped his bags, opening his arms to catch her as she jumped him. Her lips were immediately on his and her legs around his waist.

"Hi baby...God...I missed you," Finn mumbled into the kiss and put his hands on her hips to steady her, deepening their already passionate kiss. Usually Rachel wasn't one for PDA, but at that moment she was just desperate to feel Finn close to her.

"Shut up and kiss me...," she replied and pressed an open mouth kiss on his lips, urging him on. He grinned and immediately slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues battling as Rachel's hands tightened her hold around his neck. It wasn't until they heard someone clearing their throat that they pulled away. Rachel's lips were red and swollen, her hair tousled, while his face was smeared with lip gloss.

"Sorry..." Her voice was low and she was ready to unwrap her legs from Finn, but he kept his arms around her and shook his head.

"You may wanna stay like this for a bit longer...otherwise I will really...really...REALLY...embarrass myself." Rachel giggled and she finally felt the boner in his pants, pressing against her thigh. She felt a sudden rush of want flush through her body, ending in the pit of her stomach. Her panties were drenched by now and she was about to do something she had never done before.

"I need you, Finn...I need you so freaking bad..." Her husky, lust filled voice reached his ears and Finn felt his erection grow harder. He pulled away a little to look at her, seeing her eyes full of passion. Before he knew it he slid her down his body, looking around to check if someone was looking. When he noticed no one was, he picked up his bags and held them in front of himself.

"C'mon..." He dragged her over to the toilets and pushed her inside. "Go in one of the stalls, take off your panties...I'll be there with you in second."

His voice was almost a growl and Rachel felt excitement filling her every sense. She giggled and ran into one of the stalls, stripping off her wet panties. She sighed as the cool air hit her burning center and by sheer instinct one of her hands cupped herself, trying to relieve the pressure. A tiny gasp left her throat and suddenly the door burst open, Finn standing there watching her.

"Couldn't even wait a second for me, could you?" He chuckled and pushed his bags in the stall next to them, closing the door behind him. He smirked and put his hands on Rachel's ass, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him yet again and he spun them around, pressing her against the door. Rachel purred as her bare center pressed against the bulge in his jeans.

"The entire plane ride was a freaking torture...I had a boner the entire flight...Just thinking about kissing you almost made me recall the mailman." His voice was husky and as his life depended on it, he crashed his lips onto hers in need. Thrusting his tongue in her mouth he squeezed her bare ass, pressing himself harder into her. Rachel let out a strangled moan and moved her hands to his jeans, but he stopped her.

"Don't even think about it...," he mumbled and unwrapped her legs from around his waist. "I need to taste you so fucking bad..."

Rachel felt herself grow wetter and almost screamed out as his hand cupped her. He adjusted his legs and got on his knees, using his free hand to push up her shirt and bra. He smirked and leaned into her, catching the already puckered nipple between his teeth. He gently tugged and sucked at it, earning an eager moan in response.

"Finn please...I need you...please..." She groaned and bucked her hips, asking for more friction.

"I know - I can feel it… it's like a leaking faucet...," he smirked and kissed his way down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button. Her eyes rolled back into her eyes and she let out a frustrated sigh, moving one hand in his hair and pushing him down. Her other found the coat-hook on the side of the stall and she gripped it tightly. She knew her legs would give out at some point.

"Please please...please..." Rachel panted and bucked her hips once again. This time Finn gave in and moved one of her legs over his shoulder, his tongue darting out to assault her clit. Rachel bit her lower lip to prevent from screaming out, gripping the hook tighter. She closed her eyes and almost lost it as she felt his tongue circle her clit, slowly moving down to her dripping opening. He placed an open mouthed kiss on her and a moan escaped her mouth, breathing faster as he suddenly thrust his tongue into her body.

"OH god...oh god...oh...god...Finn..." As her breathing became ragged, Finn gently smirked to himself, licking his way up to her clit again to suck at it gently, one of his hands moving between her thighs. He gently slipped two fingers into her body and curled his tongue, increasing the frantic movement against her clit. He looked up and almost came in his pants as he saw Rachel leaned back against the door, her clothes rumpled and her chest rising and falling in a frantic pace.

"Fuck that's it...yes...please..." She moaned as he slowly thrust his finger in and out of her body, his tongue circling her clit.

"Come for me...," he breathed against her clit and sucked at it, thrusting his finger deeper into her. Rachel moaned loudly and felt her muscles spasms, reaching her climax in a matter of seconds. She panted and slumped against him, her legs feeling like goo. Finn smiled proudly and moved her legs, sliding up between her legs to pick her up. He grinned and slowly removed his fingers from her body, licking them clean before putting his hand on her ass. HE leaned against her and gently pressed his lips against hers, the taste of Finn and herself on his lips almost making her cum again.

"I need you so bad Finn please...please..." She whimpered and gathered her strength, moving her hands to his jeans to undo them, pulling down the zipper. Finn smiled at her eagerness and wrapped one arm around her hips, using his now free hand to push down his jeans and boxers. His erection sprung free and hit her center, causing both of them to moan in ecstasy. Her hands immediately slid between them, giving him a few pumps.

"You're so hard… so hard..." she whispered and moved him to her opening. Finn groaned and lifted her up a little higher. He grasped her thighs and without warning he let her crash down. Rachel felt her head spin as she felt him enter her, a rush of pain mixed with intense pleasure rushing through her veins. She let out a strangled cry and loosened her legs, and he moved her up only to let her slip down yet again.

"Oh my god...Finn... don't stop..." She cried out and leaned towards him, taking his lower lip between her teeth to tug at it roughly. He groaned as he felt a slight gush of warmth tickling down his chin. Suddenly the taste of blood filled his mouth and he pulled away. Holy shit, she just bit him. Rachel didn't seem to notice, her eyes were closed and gripping his shoulders as hard as he could, moaning frantically as he thrust himself in and out of her body at the fastest pace he could muster up.

"Shit Rachel...I'm so fucking close...shit shit..." He groaned. Rachel wasn't quite there yet and Finn knew it, so he did the one thing he knew was going to get her off as soon as him. He suddenly stopped his movement and lifted her up, slipping out of her body. Rachel groaned loudly and tried to protest, but suddenly she felt Finn spinning her around, putting her hands against the door as he pulled her hips closer to himself. She felt like she was gonna burst.

"So much better...," he moans and brushed his cock against her ass, shoving it between her thighs and rubbing against her clit. Rachel buried her mouth against her arm an tried to muffled her screams as he entered her from behind, immediately picking up a fast pace. One of his hands came between her legs and pinched and rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts, causing Rachel to scream into her arm. He felt her walls clench violently against him and with one final thrust he pushed her over the edge, along with himself. He groaned out loud and gave her one last push, pressing her against the door. He buried his face in her neck and nuzzled her neck, grasping her hips so she wouldn't slide down to the ground.

Their breathing was ragged and neither of them seemed to be able to catch it. Suddenly the sound of a toilet flushing filled their ears and the two of them froze for a second. Soon they heard the door closing in a rush and before they knew it the two of them were in hysterics, their laughs shaking them to the core. Rachel wiped some sweat away from her flushed cheeks and turned around in Finn's arms, getting on her tip toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I assume that woman is now off to her husband or boyfriend or whatever, smacking him..." Rachel mumbled as another giggle escaped her lips.

"Why's that?" Finn asked and nuzzled her neck and ear lobe.

"Cause I just received the most mind blowing sex known to mankind. She must be jealous as hell." That caused the two of them to crack up once more.

"You're something else...I missed you..." Finn smiled and placed another kiss on her lips.

THE END


End file.
